finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantuar (Dimensions)
Gigantuar is one of the three postgame superbosses in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Defeating it gives the party 1-3 Moogle Coins. The enemy provides an unlimited supply of Moogle Coins, which is necessary to master all jobs. Gigantuar gains a level every three times it is defeated. After beating it fifteen times, it reaches level 6 and becomes one of the most dangerous opponents in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Stats Battle Gigantuar doesn't have a wide range of attack. Its favorite move is an attack consisting of several hits of 1000 Needles. It can hit either one or multiple targets, each hit causing 1,000 damage. It counters almost every attack with 1000 Needles, dealing exactly 1000 Damage. Every hit of 1000 Needles can inflict Stun. Gigantuar's 10000 Needles is 10 hits of 1000 Needles. Its most distinctive attack is Knockdown that inflicts massive physical damage to all targets. The foe uses Knockdown when its HP is depleted significantly, killing all low-HP characters while leaving others in critical states, and may use it consecutively, thus wiping out the party. Strategy At low level, Gigantuar is a relatively easy foe as it mainly uses 1000 Needles. However, the lower its HP gets or the higher its level rises, the more hits 1000 Needles contains and the higher its stats rise. Having a good team setup is essential for defeating this superboss at high level. As Gigantuar's attacks either deal physical damage or direct damage, supportive characters shouldn't bother casting Shell. Draw Attack works, but not properly. A character targeted with Draw Attack is guaranteed to get at least 1 hit from 1000 Needles, but not guaranteed to get all. Still, it's likely that the character will get most hits from 1000 Needles. Protect can help minimize damage from Knockdown, which is lethal when used by a high-level Gigantuar. Fusion Abilities, such as Final Heaven, Phantom Rush, Midareyuki and Gigaflare, are probably the best methods to damage this foe. Casting powerful spells, such as Meteor or Holy, will not be useful against high-level Gigantuar as its Magic Evade is very high. There should be at least two members with healing abilities and moderate SPD. Gigantuar is fast and the characters' HP must be kept high to survive 10000 Needles or Knockdown. Keep in mind that Gigantuar will likely counterattack with a single hit of 1000 Needles. X-Potions, Dry Ethers and Elixirs, which can be bought at the Gladiators' Hall, are useful items to restore HP and MP. Although Gigantuar doesn't have many moves up its sleeve, it has incredible speed at max level and the damage from its favorite Needles attack cannot be reduced. The fight is somewhat luck-based and must be finished as fast as possible. The healing speed of the party is not likely to catch up with Gigantuar's damage output, especially after the Gigantuar is agitated message appears. Gallery FFD Gigantuar emerges.png|Gigantuar max level emerging FFD Gigantuar's 1000 Needles.png|Gigantuar's special version of 1000 Neeles FFD 10000 Needles.png|10000 Needles FFD Knockdown.png|Knockdown Trivia *Unlike other superbosses, Gigantuar's max level has a different appearance animation. It emerges from the bottom of the screen instead of transforming from a small cactuar. Related enemies *Cactuar *Cactuar King *Super Cactuar Category:Superbosses Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Dimensions